All Over Again
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Mary Elizabeth Starr is just an ordinary high school freshman. Or so she thinks. For Liz's own safety, the famous Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are undercover as Kelly and Ralph Starr for over 17 years. Full summary inside.


**All Over Again**

**Summary:**

Mary Elizabeth Starr is just an ordinary high school freshman. Or so she thinks. For Liz's safety, the famous Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are undercover as Kelly and Ralph Starr for more than 17 years. But when Drakken and his sidekick, Shego escapes from jail, the family will have to blow their cover! But with the homecoming prom approaching, LIz is in a vulnerable state. Now, Liz, Kim, Ron, and Liz's best friends, Matthew "Matt" Yelland and his twin sister, Alicia "Aly" Yelland, will have to save the school from Drakken's latest plot.

* * *

**Voice Cast List (if it was a movie)**

Mary Elizabeth "Liz" Stoppable - Alexis Bledel

Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible-Stoppable - Christy Carlson Romano

Ronald "Ron" Stoppable - Will Friedle

Matthew "Matt" Yelland - Ricky Ullman

Alizia "Aly" Yelland - Alyson "Aly" Michalka

Willow Henderson - Amanda Joy "AJ" Michalka

Andrew "Andy" Streamer - Christopher Jacot

Dr. Drew "Drakken" Lipsky - John DiMaggio

Kristine Henderson - Liliana Mumy

Shelia "Shego" Go - Nicole Sullivan

Monique Winters-Yelland - Raven-Symone

Maxwell "Max" Winters - Yanic Truesdale

Brian Wilcox - Mike O'Malley

* * *

**Chapter One: Collapsed**

_Author's Note:_

_I'm back! And I brought another post-So The Drama fanfic with me! "All Over Again" was inspired by "Disney's Sky High," which I saw in the theaters not too long after the theatrical release. You'll have to read to find out what happens. The first chapter will be Mary Elizabeth's POV after the flashback from the final scene of the movie. The chapter also features Aly & AJ's "Collapsed" from their new debut album. Until Chapter Two: Jail Escapees and the New Guy, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Kim and Ron eneter the gymnasium, smiling and holding hands.

"It finally happened." Bonnie brightened, "She's dating that loser! Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating? Ha ha ha ha!"

Bonnie looks around. Nobody says anything for a while. Then, while Bonnie's frowning, the crowd cheers, and the prom continues as a song begins.

Kim and Ron look at each other sheepishly.

Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket, and jumps out. He pushes Ron towards Kim, and pushes Kim towards Ron.

The two looked at each other. Ron held out his hand towards Kim. Kim accepted.

The couple walked to the middle of the dance floor, and began to slow dance.

The dance went on. While the others were still dancing, Kim and Ron stopped and looked at each other. Ron smiled. So did Kim.

The two came closer, tilting their heads, their forheads making contact with each other's. Kim smiled. Then, the two shared a passionate kiss with each other.

After a lingering moment, the two departed. Just as the song ended. The two chortled quietly. Their first "real" kiss. No moodulators, no dares, just heart and love.

"Kim," Ron saiid, "There's something I want to ask you."

"What?" Kim asked.

Ron knelt on one knee, and pulled out a small cardboard box, painted black. He opened it to reveal a gold ring.

"Ron," Kim said, "It's a gold ring."

"Well, if it had a diamond on top, it would be complete." Ron explained.

"You mean..." Kim said, stunned.

Ron placed the ring on Kim's fourth finger and held Kim's hand. "Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?"

The crowd gasped.

As Ron held his breath, Kim got excited. A smile spread across her face. "Yes!" she exclaimed, "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Oh, God, thank you!" Ron sighed in relief. Okay, so he was Jewish, but, he had to thank him.

Kim hugged Ron tightly as the crowd, except for Bonnie, began to cheer...

* * *

17 years later...

_**(Intro for "Collapsed" by Aly & AJ starts)**_

My name is Mary Elizabeth Starr. Or, so what my parents tell me. I prefer to be called Liz. I feel like my parents are hiding something from me. Something I should and shouldn't know. Anyway, I'm 16 years old, and I'm going to be starting Freshman Year at High School... today.

My parents always told me stories about two people named Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. It was as if they were actually them.

Oh. My parents are Kelly and Ralph Star. Or, so they say. If you ask me, I think they're the real Team Possible.

_**You were the one  
**__**That I couldn't find  
**__**Hidden away  
**__**In the depths of my mind**_

"Liz! Matt and Aly are here!" my mom cried.

"Coming!" I called.

_**Why did I let you go?  
**__**You're too good to be true  
**__**I messed it up  
**__**Now I don't know what to do  
**__**We ran in circles  
**__**And wasted time  
**__**From right to wrong  
**__**From right to wrong**_

I grabbed my bag, and rushed downstairs to the kitchen. I've been friends with Matthew (or Matt) and Alizia (or Aly) Yelland since we were born. My mom knows Matt and Aly's mom from High School. Her name's Monique.

_**If I knew that you were mine  
**__**Then I wouldn't have wasted time  
**__**I wish I can erase the past  
**__**Now it's all collapsed  
**__**In my lap**_

When I got to the kitchen, my parents were preparing breakfast, and two of my best friends, Matt and Aly were sitting at the breakfast table.

Matt had unkept black hair, and brown eyes. Today, he was wearing a brown t-shirt, a denim jacket, a pair of jeans, and black and white runners.

Aly on the other hand, had well-kept black hair in a ponytail, and brown eyes. Today, she wore a white blouse, a sky blue skirt, and black loafers.

_**I overthought  
**__**So locked in my heart, yeah  
**__**There you stand  
**__**Your blue eyes hidden underneath your hood**_

While Matt was reading a book, Aly was looking at the plants on the windowsill of the kitchen. She took the watering pail and filled it with water at the sink. She carried it to the windowsill, and watered the plants.

"Watering the family's plants again?" I asked Aly, "Aly, this is the 10th time this month!"

"Well, I can't help it." Aly replied, watering my mom's petunias, "I like flowers, you know that."

"Yeah," I smiled, "And that's how you passed Herbology in Grade 8."

"Ha ha, very funny." Aly replied.

_**Why did I let you go?  
**__**You're too good to be true  
**__**I messed it up  
**__**And now I don't know what to do  
**__**We ran in circles  
**__**And wasted time  
**__**From right to wrong  
**__**From right to wrong**_

"Honestly, Aly, you already watered the flower beds this morning." Matt said to his twin sister, not even looking up from his book.

"At least I'm not a bookworm." Aly laughed, finishing watering the windowsill plants.

"I don't always read a book, Aly." Matt replied, "Only for summer vacation because mom pushed us to be a part of the library's Summer Reading program for teens."

_**If I knew that you were mine  
**__**Then I wouldn't have wasted time  
**__**I wish I could erase the past  
**__**Now it's all collapsed  
**__**In my lap**_

"Oh, yeah. I remember." I dreaded, "That was my worst summer ever!"

"Hey, your father and I always had our noses in books when we were in High School." my mom said to me.

"Kelly, the only books you read in High School were teen magazines and history books. No real books." my dad said.

_**My mind is blank  
**__**Just like a clean slate  
**__**Will I meet another guy  
**__**And the same name  
**__**With the Converse shoes I gave  
**__**Will he have the same laugh  
**__**Wear my homemade hat  
**__**Be I'll make another mistake  
**__**And think he's just another fake**_

"At least I didn't take the Animology Quiz..." my mom muttered.

"Yeah, you did!" my dad laughed, "You ended up as the Blue Fox!"

"And you ended up being the Pink Sloth." my mom counteracted.

"Don't remind me..." my dad muttered as me, Matt, and Aly began to laugh.

_**Wish I could erase the past  
**__**I wish I could bring you back**_

"Liz! Catch!" my mom exclaimed. She flipped the fry pan, throwing a pancake into the air. I took a plate and managed to catch the pancake on the plate.

"Here comes another one!" my dad cried. He flipped the fry pan, and threw another pancake into the air. Aly was about to catch it with her plate, but Matt stood up with his own plate and caught it himself.

_**If I knew that you were mine  
**__**Then I wouldn't have wasted time  
**__**I wish I could erase the past  
**__**Now it's all collapsed  
**__**In my life**_

"Hey!" Aly pouted.

"First come, first serve." Matt grinned.

After we finished eating, the school bus pulled up.

"Okay, kids." my mom said, "Have fun at school!"

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" I called.

"Bye, Mr. Starr!" Matt called.

"Bye, Mrs. Starr!" Aly called. All three of us rushed out the door. We entered the school bus and found three free seats.

_**If I knew that you were mine  
**__**Then I wouldn't have wasted time  
**__**I wish I could erase the past  
**__**Now it's all collapsed  
**__**In my lap**_


End file.
